Nos choix, nos vies, notre destin
by mirassa
Summary: Un soir, 5 Kunoichis de Konoha et Suna remettent leurs vies en question. Absorbées par un désir de revanche sur cette dernière, elles décident de déserter leurs villages respectifs afin de se choisir un autre destin.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Une décision irrévocable conduite par le désespoir peut elle influencer le cours d'une vie ? Pourquoi pas !

Et, si un jour dans le village de Konoha 5 jeunes filles sombrant dans la tristesse, décidaient de changer leurs destin si elles faisaient le choix de modifier leur vie muées par un désir de vengeance ou de reconnaissance : possédant un cœur brisé par la faute de l'amour ou ayant été trahies par ceux qu'elles ne pensaient pas capable de commettre un tel acte.

Si tout cela se produisait, la seule solution pour elles seraient la fuite vers une vie qu'elles penseraient forcément meilleur une vie de renégates voilà la seule possibilité qui s'offre à elles.

Voleuses, tueuses à gage et manipulatrices, voici le destin de Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten et Temari.

Mais, peu importe leurs décision car, elles seront un jour rattrapées par la cause de leur choix.


	2. Désespoir

**Désespoir**

**Pov Sakura**

Un soir, une nuit comme les autres pour la plupart des gens : la fin d'une journée d'été, brillante, chaude parfaite quoi toute la journée j'avais vu les autres rire, alors que moi je pleurais. Je les avaient vus reprendre espoir, alors que moi je sombrais de plus en plus dans le désespoir le plus profond et le plus noir.

Ainsi, comme chaque soirée depuis qu'il m'avait abandonnée, je revenais à cet endroit qui est le signe de mon impuissance, de ma faiblesse : car, le jour où il est parti mon cœur s'est comme brisé en un millier d'éclats. Cette nuit là, quand il m'avait laissée avec pour dernier mot un simple *merci* dont même aujourd'hui je ne comprenais pas la signification mon idéal avait été détruit j'avais toujours tout fait pour lui et il ne m'a jamais considérée comme quelqu'un d'autre : pour lui, j'étais juste une coéquipière faible et pleurnicharde incapable de se défendre sans l'aide des autres : à ses yeux, j'étais tout simplement un boulet ! Je n'étais donc rien pour toi Sasuke !

C'est seulement maintenant, longtemps après cet incident que j'ai compris ce qu'il me restait à faire. FUIR ! Cette solution est surement la plus lâche et sera sans doute la pire erreur que je puisse commettre. Mais, je ne vois plus aucune raison qui me retienne à Konoha.

De toute façon, Naruto, celui qui m'a toujours apporté courage et réconfort est depuis longtemps parti loin de moi et d'une certaine façon lui aussi m'avait abandonnée. De plus, mon entraînement avec Tsunade pourrait être qualifié d'échec donc, plus rien ne me retiens ici.

C'est décidé criais-je dans un mois, Sakura Haruno simple Kunoichi de Konoha deviendra renégate de ce même village.

**Pov Hinata **

En ce début de soirée, je courais, j'essayais de m'éloigner le plus loin de chez moi, de la demeure qui m'avait vu grandir, de la maison qui m'a également regardé et laissé mourir depuis ma venu dans ce monde qui ne me mérite pas.

Je fuyais comme je l'avais toujours fait mais, ai-je le choix ? Toute ma vie, on m'avait jugée, rabaissée jusque dans mes derniers retranchements ! Et j'avais résisté, j'avais essayé de m'améliorer afin de leurs plaire, de juste leurs arracher un compliment à mon égard rien qu'un sourire qui aurait pu m'insuffler la force de continuer !

Je leurs donnaient tout, je ne leurs devaient rien et eux, ils n'étaient même pas capable de m'accorder un regard ! Eux qui m'avaient trahie de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit EUX, ma famille !

En effet, plus tôt dans la journée mon père m'avait appelée dans son bureau pour m'annoncer qu'il me reniait au profit de ma petite sœur, Hanabi ou de Neji, et tous ce qu'il a trouvé à dire pour me faire comprendre cela le plus clairement possible fût :

Hinata, me dit-il en ma qualité de chef du clan Hyûga je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une imbécile et une bonne à rien comme héritière principale alors, c'est pour ces raisons et pour bien d'autre encore que j'ai choisis de désigner Hanabi comme future leader de ce clan ! Je pense que tu es capable de comprendre ma décision car, après tous, tu as quand même du sang noble qui coule dans tes veines et cela, même si tu es incapable d'exécuter une technique de ninjutsu correctement.

Après qu'il eu terminé ce discours je me rappelle seulement avoir acquiescée d'un hochement de tête et de m'être enfuie en courant vers le lac où j'ai l'habitude de m'entrainer. Mais, cette fois-ci je ne suis pas là pour une séance de travail acharnée, qui de toute façon n'aurait servie à rien je me trouvai là pour accomplir le travail que la mort n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire : j'étais à cet endroit qui m'est chère pour réparer la faute qui a été faite il y a de cela 13 ans, l'erreur que ma mère avait commise en me mettant au monde, en me donnant la vie ! Alors, ma dernière action sur cette terre serait de mettre fin à la méprise qu'était mon existence !

Sur ces dernières pensées je sortis un Kunaï de ma poche, le dirigeant résolument vers mon poignet gauche, avant de m'entailler profondément les veines je m'effondrais à terre près du lac car, la vue du sang qui se déversait de mon avant-bras jusque dans l'eau suffisait à m'achever. De plus, la douleur était insoutenable pour moi.

Et cet ainsi, qu'à travers l'épais rideau de larmes qui n'avait cessé de couler depuis ma fuite que je vis pour la dernière fois le reflet de la lune sur l'eau qui était à présent teinté de rouge tandis que je fermais les yeux pour un sommeil que je supposais éternel, j'eus une dernière pensée pour Naruto, l'être qui m'était le plus chère au monde et à qui je n'avais jamais osé avoué l'amour que j'éprouvait pour lui et qui me lacérait le cœur.

En cet instant je pensais que ma vie s'arrêtait là mais je me trompais comme bien souvent.

**Pov Tenten**

Tenten tu es lente et tu es incapable de progresser, tu es vraiment inutile pour cette équipe.

Ces derniers mots, dit par l'homme que j'aime par-dessus tout resteraient à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire pourquoi cela m'arrivait il à moi, pour quelles raisons le découragement s'abattait-il si soudainement sur mon être, pourquoi étais-je incapable de le surmonter après tout je suis une Kunoichi ces choses là ne devrait pas m'arriver et pourtant, je sais que les paroles prononcées plus tôt par Neji sont exactes je ne serais jamais capable d'atteindre un haut niveau et encore moins capable de défendre un jour mon équipe ! Je ne mérite même pas le bandeau qui se trouve sur ma tête. Mais, alors que dois-je faire pour m'en sortir et ne plus subir une humiliation quotidienne de la part de mes coéquipiers, quelles destins choisir la fuite ? Ou alors accepter ma faiblesse et continuer à subir les critiques jusqu'à que je craque et finisse par m'ouvrir les veines ! Je suis perdues, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai pas le courage de Sakura ni les capacités d'Hinata face aux insultes continuelles de sa famille, je ne suis rien !

**Pov normal**

Pendant que l'une d'entre elles se laissait mourir aveuglé par sa détresse comme par ses larmes, les deux autres se dirigèrent sans vraiment le vouloir vers le terrain de prédilection d'Hinata sans savoir qu'elles allaient se croiser et qu'en ce moment même, l'esprit et l'âme de leur camarade et amie se dirigeait doucement vers un repos trop tôt demandé.


	3. Décision

**Décision**

Alors que la conscience d'Hinata dérivait lentement vers une lumière blanche libératrice et que son sang s'écoulait de ses veines pour trouver son chemin vers l'étendue d'eau dont les flots berçaient la mort de la jeune fille.

Sakura marchait, elle avançait sans savoir où ses pas la mèneraient ni quand elle s'arrêterait. Elle était perdue dans des réflexions concernant sa désertion prochaine et toutes les questions qui s'y rapportaient : comment quitter le village ? où aller ? Quel serait son futur une fois en dehors de Konoha ? La liberté oui, mais à quel prix ?

C'est sur ces interrogations sans réponses, que la Kunoichi releva la tête et découvrit qu'elle était arrivée devant le lac de Konoha, non loin de la propriété des Hyûga et contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, la jeune fille ne se perdit pas dans la contemplation des flots mais, vérifia plutôt l'environnement autour d'elle car, cet endroit ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

En général, tous ce qui se rapportaient à l'eau lui apportait des ennuis et en parlant d'ennuis…

Tenten avait elle aussi décidé de s'accorder une ballade nocturne aux alentours du lac. Toutefois, ses pensées étaient différentes de celles de Sakura, cela même si l'idée de déserter lui avait parfois effleuré l'esprit.

Alors, quand l'Hitora arriva à l'endroit où se tenait sa compatriote, elle ne put résister à l'idée de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Car, aux yeux de la brune, la fille aux cheveux rose avait tous ce que pourrait souhaiter un ninja : un Sannin pour maître, du respect, une carrière assurée en tant que médecin (quoique les commentaires négatif sur ses capacités allaient bon train)… Donc, pourquoi ne pas la gêner un peu de temps en temps.

Tu sembles bien songeuse, intervint-elle. Où est donc passé Sakura la forte tête ? La célèbre apprentie de Tsunade aurait-elle des problèmes ?

Rien qui ne te regarde ! répondit Sakura. Et toi que viens-tu faire ici ? Si c'est pour me narguer, tu peux t'en aller !

Non, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ! Un autre jour peut-être.

Sur ce, Tenten vint se placer à côté de l'Haruno, s'assit et tourna son regard vers l'eau.

Et toi ! Questionna Sakura en s'abaissant pour faire face au visage de sa rivale. Tenten Hitora, maîtresse d'armes de Konoha, une des Kunoichis les plus brillante de sa génération et coéquipière du génie des Hyûga que viens-tu faire ici ? Pourquoi un ninja tel que toi daigne m'adresser la parole ? D'ailleurs toi et ta super équipe n'êtes pas censés s'entraîner en ce moment ? Après tout, vous êtes les meilleurs ?!

- …

- Alors ! Tu n'as rien à me répondre !?

Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi ! Rétorqua Tenten avec colère. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être comme toi, adulée par tous et libérée de tes occupations d'équipière ! parfois je souhaiterais échanger nos places pour ne plus avoir à subir mon équipe…

Le ton qu'elle avait employé sur ces derniers mots, laissa Sakura pantoise : Tenten était malheureuse à ce point ?

Allant jusqu'à souhaiter de ne plus faire partie de sa team ?

C'est alors que l'Haruno regarda celle qui était assise à ses côtés avec plus d'attention : et ce qu'elle vit la choqua !

Son visage laissait supposer qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours entiers. Sakura remarqua également que Tenten avait maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

Mais, ce qui stupéfia le plus la rose chez sa compatriote, furent ses yeux ! Son regard était vide et dénué d'émotions, comme si l'âme qu'on était censé y voir à travers était morte en même temps que ses prunelles.

À cet instant là, Sakura compris que Tenten et elle, avaient plus en commun que ce qu'elles voulaient croire elles avaient toutes deux assez de suivre un chemin qui leur était déjà tout tracé ! Encore une fois, l'ombre du désespoir frappa les deux adolescentes en plein cœur.

Tenten, commença Sakura d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Tu sais malgré le fait que nous ne sommes pas particulièrement proche, je suis là pour toi si tu le veux, après tous je pense que nous nous trouvons dans la même situation toi et moi.

Tais-toi ! Hurla Tenten hargneuse. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens ! As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que j'endure en permanence, de cette impression que…

Ton corps ne t'appartient plus et que ton esprit sombre peu à peu dans la folie termina-t-elle.

Arrête ! Cria Tenten en se tenant la tête. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, personne ne le peut…

Sakura se rapprocha d'elle afin de la calmer mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, un événement complètement inattendu se produisit et la rose n'aurait rien remarqué si soudainement Tenten n'avait pas brusquement relevé sa tête et saisit son bras.

Regarde le lac. Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a changé ?

En effet, l'eau qui était, il y a encore quelques minutes presque translucides, c'était peu à peu coloré d'un rouge écarlate que la lune faisait briller de son éclat ! L'eau était donc devenue rouge, comme le sang…

À ce moment là, Tenten et Sakura savaient qu'elles pensaient toutes deux à la même chose, mais aucune d'entre elles n'osait dire tout haut ce à quoi elle pensait. Car, toutes les deux espéraient se tromper : ce fut d'un même mouvement des yeux que les Kunoichis remontèrent du regard la rivière de sang jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où il prenait sa source.

Dès qu'elles virent la provenance de cette énorme quantité d'hémoglobine, leur monde s'écroula car, à la seconde où elles avaient porté leur regard sur la silhouette couchée au bord du lac, elles l'avaient immédiatement reconnue comme étant celle de l'héritière Hyûga.

Hinata ! crièrent-elles en se relevant pour se précipiter vers le corps de leur amie.

Mais, quand elles arrivèrent près de la fille aux yeux blancs, elles constatèrent avec effrois que celle-ci s'était presque totalement vidée de tous son sang !

Sakura sauve là je t'en supplie ! Cria Tenten qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

À l'entente des paroles de son amie, l'adolescente ne savait pas si elle devait rire oz pleurer devant la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : à cet instant précis, c'était plutôt l'envie de pleurer qui prenait le dessus sur tout car, au grand regret de la rose, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la méthode à employer afin de sauver Hinata.

L'adolescente savait que, si elle tentait de reproduire le peu de leçons apprises par Tsunade, elle aurait très peu, voir aucune chance de réussite.

Mais, malgré les nombreuses raisons qui annonçaient son échec prochain, Sakura décida tout de même de tenter le tout pour le tout.

_Aller Sakura, souviens toi des cours de Tsunade, reproduis ses gestes et tout se passera pour le mieux _

C'est tout en se disant ses paroles à elle-même, que la jeune Med-Nin débuta ses soins. Pour commencer, la rose s'appliqua à guérir les blessures des poignets d'Hinata jusqu'à ce que la peau reprenne son apparence d'origine, comme si elle n'avait rencontré la lame d'un Kunaï.

Ensuite, Sakura déplaça ses mains au niveau du cœur de la Hyûga puis, en fermant les yeux elle essaya de concentrer son chakra dans ses mains avant de l'expulser vers l'organe vital de l'inconsciente soudain, un cri venant de Tenten lui fit ouvrir les yeux et Sakura s'aperçut avec stupeur que sn chakra s'échappait du bout de ses doigts.

Sa marche ! s'exclama Tenten

Non avait envie de lui répondre l'Haruno même si le corps d'Hinata était guéris, son esprit lui, refusait de revenir à la vie ! Ceci, en dépit du parfait fonctionnement du jutsu. Ce fut cette terrible constatation qui poussa Sakura à stopper sa technique de guérison.

Pendant que ses amies s'acharnaient à lui sauver la vie, Hinata Hyûga, elle, dérivait dans un monde étrange qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir.

Où suis-je ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi tout est blanc et lumineux autour de moi ?

Cette couleur, si on pouvait la qualifier comme tel, était claire et brillante toutefois, sans se montrer agressive pour celui qui la regardait. Soudain, la jeune Kunoichi vit une porte apparaître devant elle, une entrée qui l'amènerait peut-être dans le monde meilleur qu'elle avait tant espéré connaître un jour.

En cet endroit, Hinata ne ressentait pas la peur et elle se sentait confiante pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'engagea avec assurance en direction de la mystérieuse porte.

Mais, lorsqu'elle arriva devant cette dernière, la fille aux yeux blancs entendit des voix qui l'appelaient, qui lui criaient de revenir : peu après, Hinata sentit une douce chaleur circuler près de son cœur comme si quelqu'un tentait de la soigner d'un mal inconnu et quand cette étrange sensation eût pris fin, la Hyûga se sentit tirée en arrière loin de l'ouverture vers laquelle elle s'avançait.

Pourquoi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'être libre, laissez-moi !

Tout à coup, la force invisible qui la retenait prisonnière cessa toute emprise sur l'adolescente comme si son instigateur avait renoncé…

Alors que Sakura, sous les yeux ébahis de Tenten, avait arrêté son jutsu de guérison et qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux restés ouvert de son amie, elle se prit sans aucun avertissement un violent coup de poing venant de l'Hitora.

Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ! hurla Tenten. Pourquoi ne continues tu plus ?

C'est fini Tenten. Murmura Sakura. Tout est terminé, elle ne reviendra pas parmi nous.

Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Hinata ne peut pas mourir !

Je ne suis pas sûr, lui répondit Sakura avec hésitation. Ces blessures sont guéries mais son cœur refuse de battre à nouveau, ce qui n'est pas normale car j'ai réussi à la soigner. Donc, je pense que la conscience d'Hinata se trouve là, quelque part, surement proche de la mort et qu'elle ne veut ou ne peut pas revenir.

Hein ! C'est impossible et toi, tu ne peux rien y faire ?

Alors que Sakura allait lui répondre que non, qu'elle avait déjà tout tenté en vain pour la sauver, elle sentit quelque chose tomber de la poche de sa robe. Cette chose qui avait atterrit devant elle, était en réalité un livre qu'elle avait subtilisé à son maître plus tôt dans la journée.

De l'ouvrage en lui-même, on ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, seule sa couverture ornée d'un pentacle semblait présenter un quelconque intérêt : quant à son contenu, il se révéla à sa grande surprise, (ainsi qu'à celle de Tenten qui, intriguée regardait par-dessus l'épaule de la rose) uniquement composé de feuilles blanches, sauf pour quelques lignes se trouvant à la première page et qui disaient :

_Ce livre a été écrit pour répondre aux besoins de son possesseur, pourvu que celui-ci lui donne vie ! Alors, qui que tu sois, qu'importe ton souhait, donne moi ton encre et si ton âme est digne de peine, ta volonté sera exécutée. _

Qu'est ce que cela signifie à ton avis ? Interrogea Tenten.

Je pense que ce livre nous offrira un moyen d'aider Hinata si nous lui sacrifions quelque chose en retour, comme du sang par exemple, le notre je pense.

Tout en expliquant son raisonnement, Sakura s'entailla le bout de son index et laissa une goutte de sang tomber sur les pages vierges. À la grande surprise des deux Kunoichis, le papier autrefois blanc se couvrit de lettres et de symboles jusqu'à en remplir entièrement le livre.

Sakura, ces symboles…surtout celui de la couverture…et puis le sang…tout ça…sa ne te rappelles rien ?

Non…

Je crois que…Bon sang ! C'est de la sorcellerie Sakura ! Tu sais les risques que l'on prend, on risque de se faire bannir ! C'est contraire à toutes nos lois !

Et alors ! Nous n'avons rien à perdre ! Réfléchis un peu Tenten ! Tu préfères respecter les règles et laisser mourir Hinata !?

OK, tu as raison, je suis avec toi…

Bon, maintenant commençons...

Sous les ordres de Sakura, qui tenait toujours le livre en main, la maîtresse d'armes de Konoha se mit à tracer l'extérieur du cercle tandis que la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'occupait de dessiner les contours d'un pentacle.

Mais, ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'est que depuis le début les deux adolescentes étaient surveillées.

En effet, occupées par leurs tâches respectives, les deux ninjas n'avaient pu remarquer une silhouette éclairée par la lune qui se dressait à quelques mètres à peine d'elles et qui, si on la regardait de plus près, présentait un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'élargit quand elle vit ce que les adolescentes s'apprêtaient à faire…

Dès qu'elles eurent toutes les deux finies de graver le symbole interdit dans la terre, Sakura et Tenten se placèrent chacune d'un côté de la Hyûga, les genoux reposant sur une pointe du pentacle, elles étendirent leurs mains devant elles afin que leurs doigts puissent se lier.

A l'instant précis où ces derniers se touchèrent, une lumière blanche éclatante jaillit du sol pour prendre possession du corps d'Hinata qui se souleva dans les airs !

Quand l'obscurité repris le dessus sur l'éclat blanc, la rose et la maîtresse d'arme se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Hinata qui les observaient avec un air ébahis.

Surprises, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer, les deux Kunoichis avaient du mal à considérer sérieusement la situation donc, la seule chose qu'elles purent faire sans trop se poser de questions, fut de sauter sur leur camarade désormais vivante pour la serrer dans leurs bras.

Hinata tu nous as fait tellement peur ! s'exclama Tenten en la serrant comme si elle n'allait plus jamais laisser partir la Hyûga.

Mais…comment…pourquoi ?

Nous t'avons ramené grâce aux arts interdits. Lui répondit Sakura. Tu es notre amie, c'est normale que nous fassions tout pour toi !

Oui, mais…cette énergie…comment ?

A cause d'un vieux livre de la réserve de Tsunade…

La ninja aux cheveux rose ne put finir sa phrase car, au même moment la silhouette qui les observaient depuis le début c'était soudainement matérialisée devant les trois adolescentes.

Ces dernières constatèrent avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux chevaux couleur neige et qui possédait des yeux d'un bleu glacial.

Alors comme ça on s'amuse à jouer aux apprenties sorcières. Vous savez que tout acte de magie est proscris à Konoha, non ? J'espère bien que vous aviez conscience ou sinon, vous êtes vraiment des idiotes.

Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tenten.

Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance mais par contre, ce que je vais faire de vous en à plus…


	4. Départ

**Départ **

**Pov normal**

Les cinq kunoichis restèrent sous le choc des paroles prononcées par l'inconnue : qu'allait-elle leurs faires subir ? Est-ce que les cinq jeunes ninjas allaient mourir ?

C'est Sakura, qui contrairement à son habitude, répondit avec arrogance à la jeune femme sans prendre conscience de ses actes.

Et qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas nous dénoncer puisque qu'aux dernières nouvelles, je ne crois pas que vous apparteniez à ce village ! Alors, vos menaces ne peuvent nous faire peur !

C'est vrai renchérit Tenten se serait plutôt vous qui devriez avoir peur de nous !

Ah oui, vous croyez leur répondit elle, moi si j'étais vous je me ferai plus de soucis que ça ! Car, ce que vous ignorez petites insolentes, c'est qu'un acte de sorcellerie et plus particulièrement celui que vous venez d'exécuter, consomme presque toutes l'énergie des invocatrices !

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme claqua des doigts et à ce simple geste, Sakura et Tenten s'écroulèrent par terre comme si elles avaient succombées à une immense fatigue qui les aurait vidées de toutes leurs ressources. Pour finir, il ne resta plus qu'Hinata encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver pour protéger ses deux amies en cas d'attaques.

Qu'est ce que vous leurs avez fait demanda Hinata complètement abasourdie ?

Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ou bien tu es sourde en plus d'être idiote ! C'est pourtant simple, un acte de magie de cette envergure utilise presque la totalité de chakra d'une sorcière confirmée alors, prends en compte que, il a quand même fallu te ramener de l'antichambre de la mort et plus encore, je te rappelle que ces deux idiotes ici présentes, n'avaient encore jamais pratiqué de sorcellerie de leur misérable vie ! De plus, considères que c'est un miracle qu'elles soient encore de ce monde à l'heure où je te parle.

Mais, alors pourquoi êtes-vous intervenue ?

Ah voilà, enfin une question intelligente ! En ce qui me concerne, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de vous laisser vivantes au moment où je vous ai vues mais, à bien y réfléchir, je crois que vous pourriez me rendre un service ce qui, au passage vous arrangeraient toutes les trois de la meilleur des façons.

Bon, trêve de bavardages je vais vous énoncez les accords de notre futur arrangement.

Et qui vous dit que nous accepterons ce que vous nous proposé demandèrent deux voix faibles, mais pourtant déterminées.

Ah tiens constata la sorcière avec une stupéfaction non dissimulée, vous êtes toujours conscientes vous ! Oh je vois, alors vous êtes même encore capable de vous relever. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est tous simplement parce que vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vous êtes seule, voulant fuir de ce village, n'ayant aucune aide extérieur si votre plan se concrétise et je garde le mieux pour la fin, vous venez de commettre une action qui est punie très sévèrement par les autorités et puis, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ne vous poursuivront pas, après ce qu'ils risquent de découvrir à cet endroit ! Cela sans compter les deux ou trois cadavres que je risque de laisser après mon départ donc, vous avez toutes les raisons du monde pour accepter mon marché. Alors, votre réponse, je ne vais pas attendre jusqu'au lever du soleil tout de même ?!

Les trois kunoichis se regardèrent un instant, puis conclurent d'une même voie : «Nous acceptons ». Ces deux mots qu'elles venaient de prononcer, aussi simple soient-ils, venaient de sceller leur destin à un des êtres les plus dangereux qui soient un ange déchu, serviteur du mal comme du bien, aussi proche des anges que des démons, manipulatrice de l'ombre et de la lumière, voilà de qui les trois jeunes filles sont dès à présent les débitrices.

Bien reprit la tueuse, comme vous avez déjà mit un pied en enfer pourquoi ne pas vous y plonger entièrement dès à présent. Alors, pour commencer, il vous faut savoir qu'accepter un marché tel que je vais vous le proposer revient presque à signer un pacte avec le diable. Pour cela, vous devez être vraiment sûr de votre choix donc, je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous posez : êtes-vous vraiment prêtent à tous sacrifier, abandonner famille et amis, seriez-vous vraiment capable de faire tout ça juste pour m'accompagner ?

Nous n'avons plus aucunes familles répondit Hinata et quant à mes amies elles se trouvent ici.

Donc, je dois considérer cette réponse comme un oui définitif pour vous toutes ?

En voyant les trois Kunoichis acquiescer, la sorcière eu un sourire malveillant puis, elle fit une révérence en riant et elle se releva mais, avec cette fois un air sérieux sur le visage elle dit :

Bon pour commencer, je me présente, je m'appelle Shirae Asmenia pour vous servir, je suis sorcière, tueuse à gage de grande renommé et accessoirement voleuse quand l'envie m'en prend. Et vous mes petites, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes dès maintenant mes apprenties et sans aucune chance de revenir en arrière c'est soit vous me suivez soit vous mourrez. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire c'est bienvenue dans les limbes de la plus profonde des abysses.

En entendant ces paroles, les jeunes filles en restèrent ébahies ! Mais, au plus grand étonnement de la tueuse, elles ne firent aucuns mouvements de recules : comme si leurs corps et âmes c'étaient unies contre leurs possesseurs afin de forcer un destin plus qu'imminent.

Pas d'objections ?! Alors, je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux heures aux portes du village. Ce court laps de temps vous servira à faire vos adieux à votre lieu d'origine et à prendre toutes les affaires auxquelles vous tenez ! Allez-y maintenant !

A l'entente de cet ordre, les ninjas se dépêchèrent de courir à travers le village pour se préparer.

**Pov Tenten**

Je courais, sans savoir où aller. Je n'avais aucune idée sur ce que j'étais censé faire dans ce genre de situation : je ne savais si j'avais bien fait d'accepter ce marché, car après tout, je réalise que ma vie n'est pas si mal en fin de compte mais, maintenant que j'avais fait la promesse d'honorer le pacte de cette sorcière, je sentais tout au fond de moi que de toutes façon je ne pourrai jamais au grand jamais revenir en arrière. Pour finir, je me décidais à d'abord passer chez moi pour empaqueter quelques vêtements et mes biens les plus précieux. Après avoir tout cela, je me dirigeais rapidement vers une petite terrasse de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir l'académie ninja arrivée à cet endroit, le meilleur souvenir que j'avais de mon équipe revint en moi. Gaï-sensei nous demandant ce qu'on voulait faire plus tard, moi répondant que je voulais devenir une Kunoichi puissante, Lee, lui avait répondu qu'il voulait être un bon ninja même s'il ne maniait ni le genjutsu, ni le ninjutsu et Neji quant à lui il avait provoqué notre coéquipier en disant que son objectif était peine perdue. Au rappel de cet incident, un sourire éclaira mon visage et c'est un adoptant une démarche plus joyeuse que je me dirigeais vers la porte qui maintenant venait de sceller mon destin.

**Pov Hinata**

Après avoir entendu l'ordre de cette sorcière, je m'élançai en direction de la demeure que j'avais hais tout au long de ma vie. Mais, en cet instant, ce n'étais plus de la haine mais, du dégoût face à cette demeure, le dégoût d'appartenir à cette famille superficiel et uniquement basée sur la haine entre ses membres. Lorsque j'arrivais finalement à l'entrée de ma chambre, je me rendis compte que je ne souhaitais emporter pratiquement aucune de mes affaires, car tous ce que je possédais, appartenait à mon père : c'est lui qui avait décidé de mes vêtements jusqu'à mon mode de vie. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je reniais cet ordre des choses en emportant seulement mon bandeau frontal, des habits ne portant pas l'insigne du clan et que j'avais moi-même choisi sans oublier quelques armes. Puis, je fis un rapide détour par la chambre de ma petite sœur, afin de l'a regardée dormir et de faire une prière silencieuse en espérant que mon père ne lui rende pas la vie trop dur après mon départ. Cet ainsi que moi, Hinata Hyûga, m'en allais vers une liberté méritée.

**Pov Sakura**

Les deux heures qui m'étaient accordée étaient presque écoulée lorsque je me décidai à quitter l'ancien terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept au moment où j'étais arrivée à cet endroit, une foule de souvenirs que je croyais avoir oublié avaient ressurgis de ma mémoire. Ces rappels d'une époque révolue m'avaient conforté dans ma décision de déserter afin de devenir plus forte puisque que tous les membres de notre vieille Team l'avaient fait, alors pourquoi pas moi ! Toutefois j'avais encore une chose à faire avant de m'en aller et malgré le fait que le temps qui m'était impartis était fini, je décidai de me rendre une dernière à la demeure des Yamanaka pour dire un ultime au revoir à ma meilleure amie. Lorsque j'arrivais dans sa chambre, j'eus la surprise de constater qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas et déçue, je m'apprêtais à partir, quand j'aperçu, suspendu au-dessus de son lit, un ruban de couleur rouge qui m'était familier : ainsi elle l'avait gardé après m'avoir pourtant juré l'avoir jeté ! En regardant ce tissu, j'eus une brève pensée pour tous ce que cette bande écarlate nous avait apportée à Ino et à moi puis, sans en prendre conscience, je venais de le décrocher de la paroi, je le regardai un instant et contre toutes attentes, je l'emportais avec moi.

**Pov normal **

Si un des habitants de Konoha c'était promené ce soir là, il aurait eu la surprise de constater que les gardes qui étaient censés surveillés les portes principales étaient tout bonnement assommés. Puis, s'il avait porté son regard un peu plus loin, il aurait eu la surprise d'apercevoir trois silhouettes, trois forment, dont deux avec des sacs à leurs pieds et qui semblaient en attendre une autre vu le regard que l'une d'entre elles portaient en direction de l'unique chemin menant vers les deux imposantes portes. Mais, comme aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait eu l'idée de se balader à cette heure là, nul individu ne su ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là.

Si cette petite co*** n'arrive pas tout de suite, je vais la chercher, je l'écorche vive et je vous fais subir le même sort, hurla la sorcière !

Inutile de crier maître, je suis là dit Sakura.

La tueuse sourit à l'entente de ce pseudonyme mais, il disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit une jeune fille sortir de l'ombre.

**Pov Shirae**

Nous allions enfin pouvoir partir de cet endroit maudit lorsque cette Kunoichi s'avança vers nous, elle avait des yeux bleu remplis de larmes et des longs cheveux blonds. Je remarquai de suite le regard qu'elle jetait à l'une de mes apprenties, celle avec les cheveux roses, Sakura je crois et à l'encontre de toutes mes attentes, elle prit la parole :

Pourquoi ?

C'est simple répondis-je à la place de mon élève elles en avaient marre de ce village alors elles ont souhaité partir et bien sûr je les aide, en contrepartie, elles n'ont qu'à me rendre un petit service.

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de notre entrevue, la ninja daigna tourner ses yeux vers moi et au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps comme, si cette fille essayait de lire en moi ! Ce n'est que quand je pris le temps de l'analyser que je compris :

Yamanaka soufflais-je avec un rictus qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour elle.

Qu'avez-vous dit demanda-t-elle ?

Tu es Ino Yamanaka, principale héritière de ton clan. De plus ta famille est très connue pour avoir le pouvoir de la manipulation des esprits, je me trompe ?

Non ! Vous avez tout à fait raison répondit elle avec hargne et c'est pour cela que je vais vous dénoncer, car je vois clair dans votre jeu ! Votre maintien, votre assurance, votre visage, tout en vous indique clairement des intentions de meurtre, vous n'êtes pas une simple manipulatrice de petite envergure comme on pourrait le croire ! Vous êtes bien plus que cela !

Je souris à l'entente de cet éloge si funèbre de ma personnalité : cette petite était plus perspicace que je ne le pensais mais, ce n'était pas un problème.

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata dis-je en indiquant la porte partez devant je vous rejoindrai plus tard

Vous n'allez tout de même pas la tuer ?! me demandèrent-elles.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ferai aucun mal, vous avez ma parole d'honneur. Alors, partez maintenant !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles partirent sans un regard en arrière pour leur amie.

Vous n'allez pas tenir votre promesse n'est-ce pas ?

Non tu te trompes répondis-je : cependant, avant que je m'en aille, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire ! Alors, écoutes moi bien Ino Yamanaka, car je ne me répéterai pas ! Tu n'auras pas le courage de dénoncer tes amies pour ce qu'elles ont fait ! De plus, dans un avenir plus proche que tu ne le penses, tu te rendras compte que tu n'as plus ta place en ce lieu qui t'as vu naître ! Quand ce moment viendra, quand le désespoir te rongeras, tu te rendras dans le temple de la terre au centre du désert mais, à cet instant là, tu ne serras pas seule et tu auras pris ta décision, celle de me rejoindre et cela sans que quiconque t'y forces, car tu n'auras tout simplement plus le choix. Cet ainsi que forceras la porte de ton destin ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je te dis adieu et n'oublies pas, nous nous reverrons plus vite que tu ne le penses !

**Pov normal**

C'est sur ces derniers mots, que la tueuse disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit laissant une jeune fille seule dans le noir accompagnée de ses réflexions.


	5. Souffrance

**Souffrance**

Parfois, la souffrance du cœur et de l'âme, fait plus de mal que la plus atroce des tortures.

Konoha, une semaine après les derniers évènements. Suite à la fuite des trois jeunes kunoichis, ce village autrefois si tranquille et aux rues toujours animées, avait sombré dans l'inquiétude et le désespoir, car la disparition des futurs tueuses avait jetée un froid parmi les habitants. Personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé, leur disparition restait un mystère pour tous : certains accusaient l'Akatsuki, d'autres encore croyaient qu'Orochimaru était le responsable de cet acte et pour finir les plus réalistes disaient que les trois filles étaient parties de leur plein grès. Mais, ces derniers avaient quant à eux la sagesse de ce taire.

Parmi tous les habitants de Konoha, un seul aurait pu se vanter de savoir ce qui c'était vraiment passé cette nuit là. Mais, celui-ci ou plutôt celle-ci avait préféré ce taire par peur, ou à cause des remords qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Car, si quiconque avait su les pensées de la Yamanaka, il en aurait été effrayé. Puisque, pour chaque jour qui s'écoulait, une partie de l'âme de la jeune fille sombrait dans la souffrance la plus horrible et la plus interminable.

Deux semaines, quatorze jours exactement s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit, cette soirée de pleine lune où Ino les avais regardées partir sans un mot, sans aucuns gestes ou paroles qui auraient expliqués la raison de ce départ précipité.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour les en empêcher !

Elle avait regardé sa meilleure amie partir sans oser rien dire, elle l'avait vu s'en aller loin d'elle accompagnée d'une meurtrière qui l'avait purement et simplement arrachée à son village natal sans prendre en compte les dommages que cet acte provoquerait chez autrui le lendemain de l'apparition de cette mystérieuse femme, une équipe de Genins allant s'entraîner avait fait la découverte macabre de plusieurs cadavres en décomposition à la lisière de la forêt bordant Konoha.

De plus, ces corps appartenaient tous à de riches marchants qui selon la rumeur étaient venus chercher aide et protection de la part du village mais, le fait le plus étranges de cette affaire est que, en plus des cadavres des commerçants on avait également retrouvé ceux des chasseurs de prime qui semblait avoir subi le même sort que leur supposées victimes.

Cet événement macabre tombait mal car, selon des racontars les personnes qui avaient été assassinées avaient des liens avec certains clans de Konoha, ce qui laissait supposer que ces meurtres étaient en fait un règlement de compte entre clans.

Ceci, en plus de la disparition de trois Kunoichis dont l'une appartenant à une famille prestigieuse du village, avait provoqué un véritable branle bas de combat dans les hautes sphères politiques du village surtout dans l'entourage de Danzô dès que l'information des assassinats et des disparitions était parvenue à ses oreilles, ce dernier avait saisit l'occasion tant attendue de pouvoir se mêler des affaires de Clan et celui des Yamanaka n'allait malheureusement pas échappé à ces investigations.

**Maison Yamanaka **

De toutes les demeures qui composaient le village de Konoha, aucune n'arrivaient à la cheville de cette maison : car tous ce qui est ou appartenait à cette famille se devait de respirer la beauté et la gaieté donc, la perfection. C'est ainsi que ce clan prestigieux apparaissait aux yeux des habitants et des voyageurs qui passaient ou vivaient à Konoha. Mais pourtant, derrière la façade de la magnifique demeure principale de la famille, tous ne se rapportaient pas aux qualités citées précédemment.

Dans cette même maison, assise à la table de la cuisine, il y avait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Depuis un certain temps, l'adolescente n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une ombre qui souriait, qui riait et qui faisait semblant de vivre. Facette éphémère ne pouvant durer, voilà la vraie Ino Yamanaka !

Mais pourtant, la vie devait continuer et cela même si elle devait jouer la comédie, comédie qui la conduirait surement à sa perte. La preuve de cette destinée inéluctable était posée devant la jeune fille, il s'agissait d'une missive la convoquant devant le conseil des anciens de Konoha qui pour le moment avait le pouvoir dans le village l'Hokage se trouvant hors du pays du Feu pour mener à bien des négociations.

Cette situation ne profitait en rien à Ino puisque, sans appui extérieur de la part de l'Hokage et si le conseil avait découvert le fait qu'elle n'avait pas empêché le départ de déserteurs, il était probable que la jeune fille soit sujette à de sévères répressions !

Mais, Ino Yamanaka n'allait pas les supplier de l'épargner, elle avait décidé d'assumer l'ampleur de ses actes la tête haute.

**Salle du conseil **

Un regard fier, des yeux bleu qui semblaient défier tous ceux qui l'observaient voilà comment pouvait être décrit l'attitude de la Yamanaka lorsqu'elle se retrouva face aux deux anciens, à Danzou et aux chefs de Clan que comte le village.

Pratiquement tous les êtres présents dans la salle avaient chacun d'une manière différente exprimée leur stupéfaction face à la détermination qui émanait de l'adolescente. Tous avaient réagi, tous sauf un.

Inoichi Yamanaka ne semblait nullement étonné de l'attitude de sa fille, car après tout, il était son père et cela même s'il devait en ce moment participer à la délibération du jugement de son enfant.

Suite à cette réflexion venant de sa part, Inoichi plongea son regard dans celui d'Ino qui le soutint jusqu'à que la voix d'Homura ne les interrompent.

Ino Yamanaka, héritière principale de son Clan qui est ici représentée par son père, savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été convoquée en ce lieu ?

« Oui » répondit la jeune fille avec assurance « je suis ici parce que vous, anciens honorables de Konoha ne pouvez contenir votre soif de pouvoir et votre colère vis-à-vis de clans du village ! Vous êtes en permanence à la recherche d'un prétexte pouvant servir votre petite guerre et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, ce prétexte c'est moi et mon soi disant crime contre Konoha ! vous vouliez une réponse et bien la voici ! Satisfait ? ».

« Toutes ces paroles sont absolument fausses » rétorqua Homura « Ce que vous venez de dire jeune fille n'a jamais eu lieu d'être ! De plus, cela ne regarde en aucun cas une gamine telle que vous ! ».

« Cela suffit » intervint Inoichi d'une voix froide «Si nous revenions à l'enjeu principal de cette réunion, à savoir la mise en accusation de ma fille ».

Les derniers mots de chef de clan étaient hurlés, tous le monde se tut et le regarda jusqu'au moment où la voix désagréable de Danzou ne retentisse :

Cela est simple Inoichi, votre fille ici présente est accusée de trahison envers le village !

Devant l'air ébahi du père, le borgne jugea bon de s'expliquer.

Il y a exactement deux semaines, mes hommes ont observé une activité anormale devant la porte principale du village la nuit de la disparition de nos trois jeunes Kunoichis. Leur rapport concernant cet incident est très clair, ils affirment avoir vu votre fille en compagnie d'une femme n'appartenant pas au village pendant que des adolescentes correspondant à la description des disparues s'enfuyaient en direction de la forêt. C'est pour cela que le conseil et moi-même avons décidé de convoquer Ino Yamanaka ici. Car, malgré les soupçons qui pèsent sur elle, nous sommes disposés à lui accorder une chance de prouver son allégeance. Cette opportunité se présentera sous la forme d'une mission de rang C votre ordre sera d'apporté une missive de grande d'importance au Kazekage ! Si cette tâche est considérée comme réussie par le Kazekage et par ce conseil, cela signifierait que mes informateurs se sont trompés sur la nature de votre implication durant cette fameuse nuit.

Et si, par le plus grand des hasards j'échouais ?

L'échec n'est en aucun cas envisageable pour un ninja fidèle à Konoha !

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que la séance qui avait vu le jugement de la Yamanaka se termina. Quant à Ino, elle se vit aussitôt remettre la fameuse lettre avec l'ordre de ne surtout pas l'ouvrir et de partir immédiatement pour Suna.

Lorsqu'elle quitta seule le village, Ino avait comme le pressentiment qu'elle n'allait pas revoir de si tôt l'endroit où elle avait grandi. Mais, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que quelqu'un avait effectivement tout fait pour que la jeune femme ne revienne jamais à Konoha. Cette personne avait même fait en sorte que la Yamanaka ne revoie plus jamais la lumière du jour.

L'homme qui avait orchestré tous cela se tenait sur un haut bâtiment et regardait sans une once de remords la silhouette de l'adolescente s'en aller au loin.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça Danzou ? » le questionna Homura qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés « Pourquoi lui avoir donnée une dernière chance ? Nous aurions pu lui soutirer des informations par la torture… »

Si nous étions arrivés à cette solution, nous aurions été en grande difficulté à l'heure actuelle.

Comment cela…

Si nous avions touché à un seul cheveu d'Ino Yamanaka, son clan et leurs alliés auraient été hors de contrôle et nous aurions perdu toute notre crédibilité aux yeux de tous ! c'est pour cela que j'ai trouvé un moyen plus simple de me débarrasser de cette gamine sans éveiller de soupçons à notre encontre.

Lequel est-ce ? si je puis me permettre ?

La missive que transporte cette fille est une demande de ma part au Kazekage actuel je lui rappel une dette qu'il a envers moi et en échange de l'annulation de celle-ci, je lui réclame expressément la mise à mort du porteur de ce message !

Et vous croyez qu'il accédera à votre requête ?

J'en suis certain. Mais, cette solution ne sera utilisé qu'en dernier recours, car n'oubliez pas qu'à cette période de l'année aucune personne de sensée ne se risquerai à se rendre à Suna, parce que nous nous trouvons à la saison des tempêtes de sable.

Donc si je comprends bien, cette fille n'a pratiquement aucune chance de sortir vivante du désert et si elle y parvient elle mourra de toute façon.

Exactement !

Trois jours plus tard, à des kilomètres de Konoha, devant le désert séparant le pays du vent de celui du feu, se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, épuisée par la longue route qu'elle venait d'effectuer et qui regardait avec désespoir le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Même si elle n'était pas encore entrée dans l'étendue désertique, Ino pouvait déjà sentir un vent violent porteur de sable la fouetter sans pitié. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ino réalisa qu'entrer dans le désert serait sans doute un des derniers actes qu'elle aurait l'occasion d'accomplir dans le monde des vivants.

Oh Kami pensa-t-elle, je t'en conjure, protège moi de la mort qui m'attend et si tu ne peux le faire, accorde moi au moins ma dernière volonté, fait qu'en mes derniers instants de vie je reste digne malgré la souffrance.

Après cette prière, Ino Yamanaka s'avança dans le désert qui l'a fit disparaître dès qu'elle y mit les pieds.

**Suna **

Loin, très loin de la blonde et de ses souffrances, se tenait une ville une citadelle majestueuse qu'on aurait dit issue du désert lui-même et qui réussissait l'exploit de garder ses habitants des dangers de l'environnement les entourant. Mais, ne dit-on pas que les plus grand risques viennent de l'intérieur et non de l'extérieur ?

C'est justement au cœur du village de Suna, là où personne n'aurait pensé y porter le regard, qu'on y trouve une âme en souffrance.

Temari Sabaku No, figure forte du pays du vent, était en ce moment même en train de remettre son existence en question. La jeune fille que tout le monde croyait forte avait disparu pour laisser voir à sa place son vrai visage : son teint autrefois brillant et bronzé n'était plus que d'un gris terne quant à son regard, il avait perdu toute la combativité qui faisait d'elle une guerrière.

Une seule personne était témoin de cette abominable souffrance, cet être n'était nul autre que son propre frère, Kankurô. Le jeune homme qui venait de revenir d'une mission harassante ne pouvait que rester abasourdi devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa sœur qu'il avait toujours vu courageuse et déterminée se trouvait étendue devant lui, le visage baigné de larme, ses vêtements lacérés et avec de récentes blessures disposées sur tous son corps.

« Temari » se risqua Kankurô « qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

…

C'est Gaara n'est-ce pas ?

Oui…il a…il est soudainement devenu furieux, je ne le reconnaissais plus, il m'a dit que je n'étais rien pour lui, que je n'étais qu'une bâtarde qui ne méritait pas d'exister…

Et après…

« Je ne sais plus » murmura-t-elle « Tous ce dont je me souviens c'est de la douleur qui m'a pénétrée toute entière ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ! la souffrance était tellement atroce que j'en ai presque perdu connaissance ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça à moi ! Sa propre sœur !

Temari, tu sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est le démon en lui le véritable responsable !

Et alors est-ce une excuse pour tous ce qu'il a pu me faire ? Non, et tu le sais très bien toi aussi ! Tu es juste aveuglé par la peur que tu as de lui !

« Que veux tu que je fasse alors » hurla le garçon « Que je meurs de sa main pour lui faire comprendre le mal qu'il fait autour de lui ?! Que pouvons nous faire pour l'aider »

Un silence interminable suivit cette déclaration sans répondre à son jeune frère, Temari se releva, car tout au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille avait pris une décision irrévocable concernant son avenir et alors, sous le regard étonné de Kankurô, Temari commença à empaqueter ses affaires et lorsqu'elle eût fini, éventail en main, elle lui adressa ces mots d'une voix triste mais décidée.

Je ne connais pas la réponse à ta question. Je ne la connaîtrais sans doute jamais ! Mais, la seule chose que je puisse faire pour notre bien à tous les trois, c'est partir d'ici ! Ainsi peut-être que Gaara se rendra compte du mal qu'il a causé en tous cas je l'espère vraiment !

Mais Temari…

Adieu Kankurô, protège notre frère du mieux que tu pourras mais, fait attention au jour où il perdra le contrôle à nouveau !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'en alla, abandonnant tous ceux qu'elle aime et tous ce en quoi elle croyait. Pour finir, elle finit elle aussi par être avalée par le désert.

Dans le désert de Suna, deux jeunes filles avancent tant bien que mal vers leur destin. C'est maintenant couchées au cœur du désert, que deux Kunoichis plongèrent leur regard l'une dans l'autre et quand le vert rencontra le bleu, quand les mains s'allongèrent pour s'unir, les adolescentes perdirent connaissance.


	6. Serment

**Serment **

Quelque part, au plus profond du désert de Suna, se trouvait une construction souterraine, un sanctuaire oublié de tous et libéré de l'emprise du temps.

En son sein, dans une des nombreuses salles le composant, on pouvait y distinguer deux formes immobiles qui n'avaient pas leur place en ce lieu sacré et dont les silhouettes se détachaient de la paroi contre laquelle elles étaient appuyées.

Temari fut la première à se réveiller complètement désorientée, la jeune fille n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux et préféra commencer à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout d'abord, elle savait qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le désert car, la sensation d'agression de la part du sable et du vent avait cessé : à la place de tous ceci, une impression de fraîcheur c'était installée sur tout son corps, ce qui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit situé sous terre mais, cela était tout bonnement impossible !

Cette affreuse constatation fit se décider la No Sabaku à porter un regard sur l'environnement l'entourant : et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une sorte de temple dont les murs étaient couverts de symbole inconnus pour elle et qui, étaient pour la plupart à moitié effacés quant au sol, il était jonché de blocs de pierre brisés représentant des visages de statues.

C'est d'ailleurs assise sur l'un de ces blocs que Temari vit une femme aux longs cheveux blancs comme neige et aux yeux bleus qui lui souriait.

Son premier réflexe en voyant l'inconnue fut de saisir le kunaï se trouvant à sa cuisse mais, son geste fut soudainement interrompu par une poigne ferme venant d'une personne qui se trouvait à la droite de la sunienne. Temari reconnu la femme qui tenait encore sa main, comme étant Ino Yamanaka, la coéquipière du flemmard qu'elle avait un jour sauvé et la No Sabaku put lire un avertissement dans le regard de celle-ci.

Ne fait pas ça ! murmura Ino. Cette femme est dangereuse !

Tu la connais ?

« Oui » répondit la Yamanaka avec tristesse « je l'ai vu pour la première fois à Konoha quand elle emmenait mes amies ».

Hum, hum, vous savez que c'est très impoli de parler dans le dos des gens et de le menacer d'une arme, non ? Vos mères ne vous ont jamais appris les bonnes manières ? Par exemple se présenter ?

Je crains que la politesse ne soit pas valable dans la situation où nous nous trouvons ! répondit Temari avec colère.

Rien n'empêche ! Donc, toi tu dois être Temari No Sabaku, la sœur du démon, quant à celle qui est à tes côtés, c'est Ino Yamanaka nouvellement nukenin de Konoha ! et moi, je me nomme Shirae Asmenia, sorcière et tueuse à gage.

Whoaaa ! répondit la No Sabaku avec ironie. Vous en savez des choses quel ninja de Konoha ou encore de Suna avez-vous soudoyé pour ces informations ? et d'abord comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

La sorcière rit puis répondit :

J'aime ta détermination, mais à l'avenir je n'accepterais plus que tu me parles sur ce ton ! Quant à tes questions, je peux facilement y répondre. En fait, je suivais ta camarade, j'étais curieuse de voir jusqu'à quel point sa résistance tiendrait j'avoue avoir été étonnée de voir qu'elle soit capable de traverser plus de la moitié du désert avant de s'effondrer. Mais, ma plus grande surprise, a sans doute été de t'apercevoir toi, tomber juste en face d'elle et essayer de joindre tes mains aux siennes ! Sur le moment, cela rendait cet instant très poétique.

Vous avez tous vu et vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous…vous n'êtes qu'une…

Temari tais-toi je t'en prie, ne la provoque pas davantage, j'ai envie de repartir d'ici vivante !

Je me permets juste de te rappeler Ino, que je t'ai sauvé toi et ta copine donc, la méchante dans l'histoire ce n'est pas moi, mais plutôt ceux qui t'ont envoyé mourir dans le désert ? je me trompe ?

« C'est vrai » approuva Temari « tout le monde sait que la route entre Suna et Konoha est particulièrement dangereuse à cette période de l'année ! Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ?!

Non ! On m'avait chargé d'une mission afin que je puisse regagner la confiance du village : pour l'accomplir, je devais apporter un message urgent au Kazekage. Mais, je crois que je l'ai perdu dans le sable.

« C'est moi qui l'ai » intervint l'Asmenia « mais, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir et d'après ce que je sais de ces sortes de missives, seul un ninja appartenant au pays auquel le contenu est destiné peut l'ouvrir ! Temari, arriverais-tu à nous le lire ! Je suis sûre que ce qu'i l'intérieur s'avérera très intéressant.

C'est avec un sourire victorieux que la sorcière remit la lettre à la sunienne, qui l'ouvrit avec appréhension. A peine eut-elle posé ses yeux sur le papier qu'ils s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Alors qu'est-ce que sa dit ?

« Je… » essaya Temari « la lettre parle…d'un service dû à son auteur…et en échange de celui-ci, ordonne…la mise à mort du porteur de ce message. Ino, je …je suis désolée, sincèrement.

A l'entente des paroles de la No Sabaku, le regard de la Yamanaka c'était assombri et une colère sans nom avait remplacé le désarroi qu'elle éprouvait plus tôt.

Pourquoi ! dit-elle avec rage. Pourquoi ? S'ils voulaient me tuer, ils auraient dû le faire tout de suite…ces LÂCHES !

« Oui, lâche en effet » intervint Shirae « mais, est-ce que tu pensais à quelque chose d'autre comme punition après qu'on t'ais accusée de trahison ? Et n'oublie pas que je t'avais prévenue, tu ne te rappelles pas ? je t'avais dit que quoiqu'il arrive tu me rejoindrais tôt ou tard et que tu ne serais pas seule ? Alors Ino Yamanaka, j'attends une réponse précise ! Es-tu prête à suivre le même chemin que tes amies en venant à moi ? dépêche-toi, ma patience à ses limites !

« Je…oui, j'accepte de venir avec vous » dit-elle en relevant la tête avec fierté.

« Bien » sourit l'Asmenia avec satisfaction « n'en reste qu'une maintenant… »

Vous rêvez ! cria Temari. Jamais je ne vendrai mon âme à un être tel que vous !

Tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu me suis, soit je te laisse mourir ici et crois moi, je m'arrangerais pour que t'as mort soit lente et douloureuse. De plus, tu ne peux t'enfuir, nous sommes à plusieurs mètres sous terre et hormis un vieux passage inutilisable, il n'y a plus qu'un unique moyen de sortir d'ici et moi seule le connais. Donc, que décides-tu Temari No Sabaku ? Veux-tu à nouveau respirer l'air frais ?

Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, il se trouve que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous obéir.

Sur ces mots, la sorcière descendit de son perchoir et vint se placer devant les adolescentes en leur tendant à chacune une de ses mains. Ino la saisit directement quant à Temari, elle fit de même après une longue hésitation. Puis Shirae les intima à la suivre et après quelques minutes passées à parcourir un dédale de couloirs, elles arrivèrent en haut d'un grand escalier qui surplombait une immense salle. Dans le sol de celle-ci, les filles purent voir un cercle gigantesque rempli de symboles étranges et qui ne semblait pas avoir subi les ravages du temps.

Mais, la chose la plus étonnante présente dans cette pièce était la fresque peinte au plafond car, contrairement aux dessins sur le sol, aucunes gravures de sorcellerie n'étaient présentes cette fois-ci, on pouvait y voir cinq formes féminines sans visages formant un cercle et qui tenaient chacune quelque chose d'inconnu entre leurs mains.

Au centre du rond formé par ces femmes, il y avait neuf formes animales soumises à ces mystérieuses filles.

« Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense ? » demanda Temari en fixant le plafond et plus particulièrement les neuf formes avec un air effaré. « J'espère que j'ai tord ! »

« Non, tu as parfaitement raison » intervint la sorcière « les animaux situés dans le centre du cercle représente bien les démons à queues ! »

C'est quoi cet endroit exactement ? demanda Ino tout aussi surprise.

Cet endroit comme tu dis, est en fait le cœur d'un très vieux temple appelé le Sanctuaire des Oubliés ou Temple de la Terre. A l'époque où la sorcellerie était à son apogée, il en existait quatre comme celui-ci. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en reste plus rien, pas même des ruines. Selon la légende, ce bâtiment s'effondrera lorsque la dernière guerre opposant les sorcières de l'ancien temps aux hommes du mal se terminera !

Ces femmes dont vous parlez sont celles dessinées la haut ? demanda Temari.

Oui, encore selon les mythes, elles auraient développées leur élément propre jusqu'à pouvoir parfaitement les contrôler : grâce à ces pouvoirs, elles pourraient soumettre les démons en plus de les domptés, ces filles seraient également les gardiennes de l'âme de ces monstres et auraient pour devoir de les empêcher de se réunir et de ne former qu'un ! Mais, je vous le répète encore ce ne sont que des contes de bonnes femmes, libre à vous de les croire ou non. Bon, même si raconter des histoires est très sympathique, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous retirer de cet endroit maudit.

Comment ? demandèrent les filles d'une même voix.

C'est simple, donnez moi votre main et ayez confiance !

Les adolescentes s'exécutèrent et dès que Shirae eut entremêlé ses doigts avec les leurs, elles se sentirent soudainement entrainées par une force indescriptible qui venait de leur nouveau maître et quand finalement cette attraction cessa, les Kunoichis virent avec surprises qu'elles ne se trouvaient plus dans le temple, mais devant l'entrée d'un village.

« C'est Anru » expliqua la sorcière « le repère le plus sûr pour ceux ayant fui leur pays ». Suivez-moi, certaines personnes seront très heureuses de vous voir.

Anru, petit village perdu au cœur des montagnes, endroit inaccessible à moins de savoir son emplacement précis.

Cette place n'était située sur aucune carte car, de la perduration de son existence dépendait des centaines de vie.

Ce lieu, qui semblait tout droit sorti du délire d'un ivrogne, pouvait être décrit comme idyllique pour ceux ayant eu la chance de le voir un jour. Mais, sous son apparence de petite agglomération ne connaissant rien de la guerre et des malheurs du monde, se cachait une population quasiment exclusivement composée de criminels en tous genre et de rebus de la société qui, n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de s'exiler pour survivre.

C'est dans ce village, imprégné d'une étrange atmosphère, qu'arrivèrent nos trois jeunes Kunoichis guidées par leur nouveau maître celle-ci leur laissa quelques minutes afin de satisfaire leur curiosité. Puis, une fois qu'elles eurent fini, l'Asmenia les conduisit en peu à l'écart du village là où une petite maison s'y dressait. Devant la construction, les deux blondes aperçurent trois jeunes filles ayant leur âge et qui étaient pour l'instant occupées à suspendre du linge.

Au moment où les trois *ménagères* virent les visiteuses, elles n'en crurent tout d'abord pas leurs yeux puis, dans un cri de joie, Hinata, Tenten et Sakura se jetèrent sur Ino pour la serrer dans leurs bras : faisant abstraction de la présence de Temari. Et, ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention d'Hinata que les adolescentes réalisèrent que leur amie n'était pas venue seule.

Qui es-tu ? demanda la fille aux pupilles blanches.

Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ?! s'exclama Tenten. C'est Temari No Sabaku, c'est elle qui m'avait affrontée lors des examens chunnins ! Au fait comment se fait-il que tu sois ici toi aussi ? Pour Ino je crois avoir compris mais toi, que viens-tu faire dans cette histoire ?

« Elle est là pour les mêmes raisons que vous » les interrompit la sorcière. « Tout comme vous, elle m'appartient et ce jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement !

Hors de question ! s'offusqua Temari. Je ne suis la propriété de personne et surtout pas d'un monstre comme vous…

Temari ne put finir sa phrase, car en un éclair elle se retrouva saisit à la gorge.

« Ecoute-moi bien sale gamine » expliqua calmement la sorcière tout en resserrant l'étau de ses mains. « A partir du moment où tu as accepté que je te sorte du désert, tu as remis ta vie entre mes mains et cette vie, je compte bien l'utiliser comme bon me semblera, sans me soucier de l'impact qu'auront mes actions sur ta fragile petite personne ! Alors une fois de plus tu as le choix, ou tu te plies à mes ordres sans discuter, ce qui peut-être rendra ton calvaire un peu plus supportable ou je te tue maintenant !

Je…je…oui, c'est bon…

« Bien. Vous trois » dit-elle en s'adressant à Sakura, Hinata et Tenten. « Finissez ce que vous avez commencé puis rejoignez moi à l'intérieur ! »

Et nous ? demanda Ino. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

« Là bas » indiqua-t-elle en montrant la maison.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la construction de bois, Ino et Temari furent étonnées de l'ordre qui régnait à l'intérieur Quand on leur avait parlé de sorcière, les filles c'étaient imaginées une baraque sombre, délabrée, remplie de chats noir et baignant dans la poussière. Mais, rien ne les avaient préparées à ce qu'elles découvrirent.

En effet, au lieu d'être un refuge pour les acariens et autres animaux en tous genres, la demeure était parfaitement tenue et les seuls signes de sorcellerie présents, se trouvaient être un assortiment de bougies blanches ou noirs et plusieurs pentacles.

Surprises par leur nouvel environnement, les filles s'étaient arrêtées de suivre Shirae : et quand l'Asmenia les appela de ce qui semblait être le salon, les jeunes Kunoichis clignèrent des yeux étonnées, car pour elles, le temps c'était comme stoppé.

C'est quelques instants plus tard, quand leurs trois camarades les rejoignirent, que le visage de Shirae Asmenia devint tout à coup sérieux et lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix assurée que la sorcière commença à nouer les fils qui plus tard tisseront leurs destins à toutes les cinq.

Sakura Haruno, Tenten Hitora, Hinata Hyûga, Ino Yamanaka et Temari No Sabaku. Vous toutes êtes réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu pour plusieurs raisons différentes. Mais, l'une de ces causes vous est commune à toutes ! Cette raison, c'est le désespoir ! Le désespoir de ne pas avoir la reconnaissance de l'être aimé, de sa famille, de ses proches ou encore de sa patrie. Votre désespoir vous a conduites ici, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. A partir de maintenant et pour les trois prochaines années, je serai votre maître et vous me devrez respect et obéissance ! En échange de cela, je vous apprendrais tous ce que je sais sur la sorcellerie pour ce qui concerne les arts ninja, n'étant pas moi-même une spécialiste, je m'en remettrai à vous et aux habitants d'Anru, car vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais ce village est presque entièrement composé de criminels donc, qui de mieux qu'eux pour vous aider à vous améliorer ?!

Durant toute notre collaboration, je vous enseignerai également l'art de la manipulation, du vol, du meurtre et bien sûr des règles qui existent dans ce métier et qui vous seront utile à votre survie futur…

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, quand les cinq apprenties eurent absorbées toutes ces informations et que pour finir, la sorcière les aient envoyées se coucher dans ce qui venait de devenir leur chambre pour les prochaines années, que les adolescentes réalisèrent ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Vous croyez qu'on va mourir ? demanda Sakura avec inquiétude.

Non je ne pense pas ! lui répondit Temari. A mon avis nous sommes trop précieuses pour qu'elle nous tue. Mais je me demandais, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici toi ?

Je…je voulais déserter à cause de Sasuke ! J'en avais assez de me sentir faible à cause de lui et de ne pas avoir pu le retenir. Et toi pourquoi ?

Gaara ! une fois de plus, il a perdu le contrôle et une fois de plus, il c'est retourné contre moi ! Je pensais que mon départ le ferait réfléchir quant au mal qu'il causait autour de lui.

« Moi » commença Tenten « je venais de rentrer d'un entraînement difficile durant lequel mes coéquipiers n'ont eu de cesse de me rabaisser et quand j'ai rencontré Sakura, qui était dans un état similaire au mien c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que me morfondre ne servait à rien et que l'action valait toutes les peines et quand nous avons trouvé Hinata au bord du lac et qu'elle…

« Laisse Tenten, je vais continuer » l'interrompit la Hyûga et sous les regards surpris, elle remonta sa manche puis continua « Vous voyez ces marques ? Quand elles m'ont découvertes, je venais de m'ouvrir les veines et j'étais pour ainsi dire morte ».

Alors comment ?

Elles m'ont ramené grâce à la sorcellerie puis, après que j'eus repris connaissance, cette femme est apparue et nous a proposée un marché que nous avons accepté. Et toi Ino, ne me dit pas que…

En fait, c'est Konoha qui m'a poussé à la désertion ! Peu de temps après votre départ, j'ai été convoquée par le conseil et j'ai été jugée devant les chefs de Clan pour trahison. Pour m'éliminer sans causer de problèmes, ils ont décidé de m'envoyer en mission suicide à Suna ! Mais, je n'ai pas pu traverser le désert jusqu'au bout, je me souviens juste m'être évanouie à un moment donné et quand j'ai repris connaissance, je me suis retrouvée avec Temari et cette femme.

Un long silence suivit ces déclarations, toutes réfléchissaient qu'elles venaient d'entendre et jour qui suivrait ces confidences. Soudain, la voix de Tenten rompit la paix qui venait de s'installer la jeune fille s'était levée, avait empoignée un kunaï et se tenait au centre de la pièce.

Qu'est ce que tu fous Hitora ! la nargua Temari. Tu veux prendre ta revanche sur moi maintenant ?

Pas du tout ! Vous autres, venez et ne posez pas de questions !

C'est ainsi que ses quatre camarades suivirent ses ordres et se retrouvèrent au centre de la chambre, formant un cercle et entaillant leurs paumes avec le kunaï. Quand toutes eurent fait couler leur sang, elles glissèrent leur paume ensanglantées dans celles de leurs voisines. Puis, la Hitora jeta l'arme souillée au centre et dit :

Moi, Tenten Hitora, je jure par mon sang versé de servir les causes auxquelles je crois et d'apporter aide et amour à mes coéquipières ici présentes durant tous le temps que durera ma vie ?

Que ce serment ne relevant d'aucun Dieu et accompli dans la plus pure forme de magie soit témoin de mon engagement !

Moi, Temari No Sabaku, je prête également serment de fidélité à mes coéquipières !

Moi, Sakura Haruno, je promets de suivre mes amies jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte !

Moi, Ino Yamanaka, je jure aussi aide et amour à mes camarades !

Moi, Hinata Hyûga, je promets sur mon sang de protéger les femmes m'entourant jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ou de la mienne !

A peine eurent-elles finies de parler, qu'un vent puissant surgi de nulle part et les enveloppa toutes les cinq durant un bref instant et lorsque la bourrasque cessa, les Kunoichis s'aperçurent que le kunaï qui portaient leur sang avait disparu !

Quelques minutes après cet incident inexplicable, les filles étaient retournées se coucher mais, quand elles furent sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, Ino dit d'une voix moqueuses :

Hinata je suis fière de toi, tu te rends compte, tu n'as pas bégayé de toute la journée ! On dirait que plus Naruto est loin mieux sa va !

Sa seule réponse fut un coussin en pleine figure.

Plus bas dans la maison, Shirae Asmenia souriait car, elle avait senti la magie qui avait traversé la pièce du dessus ce qui signifiait pour la sorcière que ses élèves étaient douées et que la mise en place des instruments servant à sa vengeance était terminée ! Il ne restait plus qu'à faire avancer les pions dans la bonne direction !


End file.
